Wasurenaide
by lucieltrash
Summary: Kim Jaejoong kehilangan sahabatnya ketika berumur 8 tahun dan suaranya ketika berumur 10 tahun. Kini ketika umurnya telah menginjak angka 20 ia berangkat ke Seoul untuk memperoleh kembali salah satunya, dan siapa tahu, mungkin ia akan menemukan yang lainnya juga. -YunJae- (seriously tho I'm suck at summaries)


Sedikit petunjuk buat kedepannya:

"Ini ngomong biasa"

 _'Ini tulisan atau bahasa isyarat'_

'Ini pikiran pemain'

* * *

 _ **Wasurenaide**_

Narita Airport terlihat begitu sibuk siang itu. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, dikejar jadwal dan penerbangan masing-masing. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat santai, seolah telah berulang kali melakukan aktivitas ini, sedangkan sisanya tampak kebingungan, seakan tidak yakin harus menuju kemana. Salah satu dari kelompok yang terakhir ini adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat sebahu dengan kulit putih bersihnya yang memukau. Perawakan cantik serta tubuh semampainya membuatnya terlihat mencolok. Beberapa orang bahkan berhenti untuk memandanginya sejenak, namun tak seorang pun berani untuk mendekatinya, meskipun ekspresi bingung dan gelagatnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia membutuhkan pertolongan.

Pemuda tersebut berulang kali menatap tiket pesawat di tangannya dan semua pintu di gedung keberangkatan secara bergantian, tidak mengerti harus kemana. Ia sudah mencoba untuk bertanya, namun setiap orang yang ditemuinya selalu terlihat tidak sabar dan pergi sebelum ia sempat menuliskan pertanyaannya. Pesawatnya akan berangkat dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam dan ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Semua ini membuatnya begitu frustasi dan ingin menangis.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan emosinya sebelum air matanya benar-benar meluap, dan sekali lagi melemparkan pendangannya ke sekelilingnya. Sebuah helaan nafas lega terlepas dari bibir merahnya tatkala pandangannya terjatuh kepada seseorang berseragam formal yang sepertinya adalah petugas bandara. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menghampiri pria tersebut dan menepuk pundaknya, tepat ketika pria itu akan memasuki salah satu pintu otomatis dengan koper besarnya.

Sedikit aneh memang, seorang petugas bandara membawa koper besar? Tapi, ya sudahlah, ia tidak ingin terlalu memusingkannya. Bahkan bila ia ternyata salah dan orang itu bukan petugas bandara, mungkin saja pria di depannya itu masih dapat membantunya.

Pria itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya. Ekspresinya terlihat bertanya-tanya, namun sebuah senyum hangat terpampang di bibirnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan. Sang pemuda mengangkat kedua tangannya, memintanya untuk menunggu, sebelum kemudian mulai merogoh saku depan jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan notes kecil.

' _Aku ingin berangkat ke Seoul, apa kau tau aku harus kemana setelah ini?'_ tulisnya, lalu menunjukkan tulisan tersebut bersama dengan tiketnya. Pria itu tampak sedikit terperanjak, namun dengan segera kembali memasang senyum hangatnya.

"Ini kali pertamamu keluar negeri?" tanyanya seraya mengambil tiket di hadapannya. Si pemuda menggangguk.

"Dan kau sendirian?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit terkejut. Kali ini anggukan yang diterimanya diikuti dengan sebuah senyuman kecil malu-malu, membuat pria itu kembali tersenyum sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke tiket pesawat di tangannya.

"Ah, untuk penerbangan ini kau harus check ini di kounter E di pojok sana, setelah itu naik ke atas ke ruang tunggu, petugas check ini akan memberi tahumu harus menuju ruang tunggu yang mana. Tapi sebaiknya kau cepat, waktu check in untuk penerbangan ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi." Jelas pria itu sembari mengembalikan tiket yang dipegangnya.

Dengan mata membelalak, si pemuda dengan cepat menerima tiketnya, menuliskan sesuatu di notesnya, dan merobek notes tersebut sebelum kemudian memberikannya kepada pria di hadapannya. Ia segera membungkuk, dan berlari menjauh dengan sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Sementara itu sang pria yang ditinggalkannya hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan membaca isi kertas yang kini dipegangnya.

' _Arigatou ~ ^^_

 _-JJ-'_

"JJ, hm? Pemuda yang lucu." gumamnya pelan. "Penerbangan AsiaLand jurusan Tokyo-Seoul bangku 12C, huh? Kebetulan sekali." Tambahnya lagi, kembali mengingat detail di tiket yang tadi dilihatnya.

* * *

Di dalam pesawat, si pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum berterima kasih kepada pramugari yang sudah membantunya menemukan tempat duduknya. Ia segera meletakkan ransel yang ia bawa di dalam kabin sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan diri di bangkunya, sedikit lega karena sejauh ini tidak ada masalah yang berarti di penerbangan pertamanya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berliontinkan tutup kaleng soda dari balik baju yang dikenakannya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu. Jemari tangannya bergerak mengikuti titik-titik timbul di permukaannya, membentuk sebuh huruf Y yang sedikit berantakan, tapi begitu sempurna dimatanya.

'Aku akhirnya bisa menyusulmu, Yun.' pikirnya, yang terpotong oleh sebuah guncangan kecil.

Untuk sesaat ia bisa merasakan panik mulai menerpanya, yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi rasa excited tatkala menyadari kalau hal itu hanyalah pertanda bahwa pesawatnya akan segera lepas landas.

Setelah beberapa menit guncangan tersebut berhenti dan lampu tanda mengenakan sabuk pengaman pun dimatikan. Pemuda itu baru saja akan bersiap untuk tidur ketika seorang pramugari tiba-tiba saja berhenti disampingnya dan memberikannya sesuatu.

"JJ-ssi, bukan? Pilot kami menitipkan sesuatu untuk anda." ucap pramugari itu dengan senyum sebelum beranjak meninggalkannya.

Penasaran, si pemuda melihat ke benda yang ditinggalkan pramugari itu dan merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Di tangannya adalah sebuah kertas, atau lebih tepatnya adalah kertas yang beberapa jam yang lalu diberikannya kepada pria yang tadi telah membantunya. Di satu sisi kertas itu masih terdapat tulisan ucapan terima kasihnya, hanya saja kini dibaliknya ia juga menemukan sebuah tulisan yang jelas sekali ditujukan untuknya.

' _Douitashimashite, JJ-san ^_~_

 _-YH'_

 **TBC**

Oke cukup segitu dulu, Pendek? Sengaja, soalnya ini bukan chapter sebenarnya, lebih ke intro atau prolog. Saya cuma mau liat ini cerita bakal ada yang baca apa engga haha

Btw mungkin ada yang belum tau:

Arigatou = Thank You

Douitashimashite = You're Welcome

Bahasa Jepang karna adegannya emang berlangsung waktu mereka lagi di Narita (Bandaranya Jepang).

Ini ff tercipta akibat efek nonton ulang drama Silence dan DVD konser The Secret Code THSK. Awalnya rada ga yakin sih mau nulis ini karna ya sayanya ga yakin juga masih ada YJ shipper yang idup dan berkeliaran disini atau udah nyerah nunggu semua lol tapi ya whatever saya kangennya sama Yunjae sih hahay Yasudah lah kalau ga ada yang baca ya berarti ga lanjut hahahaha

Tapi seriously tho do let me know if you're reading this story. Semua komentar, kritik, saran akan sangat diharapkan.

Dan kalau memang masih ada yang mau baca ini, ya see you mnext chapter hehe


End file.
